


Think Of What We Could Do...

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Dark Luke, F/M, Jedi, Seduction to the Dark Side, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Skywalker, the object of your affections, has succumbed to the Dark Side after the death of his beloved father, Darth Vader. He left, feeling a great need to continue his father’s legacy. To return order to the galaxy, and rule over all. Being his lover, you promised to stand beside him, for better, for worse. But will you stay, be it Light or Dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think Of What We Could Do...

You gulped, clutching your lightsaber tightly to your side as you looked up upon the entrance.

“Of all people…” You sat, Han, Leia, and Chewy in the cockpit with you in a suffocating silence.

“Hey, don’t worry, kid. The guy loves you. If anyone can convince him to come back, it’s you.” Han broke the silence, as you smiled half-heartedly.

Leia offered words of comfort as well. “My brother cares for you, Y/N. He’ll come back if he sees you.”

Chewy roared quietly and comfortingly, offering you a furry hand.

You took the wookie’s hand, looking down and trying to keep the tightness in your chest at bay as he patted it comfortingly.

“Um, Miss Y/N?”

Chewy patted your hand, letting go as you turned to see C-3PO and R2-D2.

“Yes, 3PO?”

R2 beeped solemnly.

“We’ve arrived in the Adumar System. Master Luke has been located nearby.”

“Thank you.” You clenched your jaw, as your friends stood, gathered in the cockpit, watching the stars pass as each and every one of you desperately missed a presence in the room.

* * *

“Well, this is your stop. You sure you wanna go alone?” Han asked, as you nodded.

“I need to face him alone. I know the temptation of the Dark Side, I’ll do my best to bring Luke back.”

“We’ll wait here, alright?” Leia smiled, bringing you in for a hug.

You let go as Chewy cooed sadly.

“Don’t worry, Chew, I’ll be alright.” He nodded as he engulfed you in a bear hug.

“Bring back our friend.” Han gave you a short hug, simple and sweet.

C-3PO and R2 waited patiently as you made your way to them.

“Do bring Master Luke back, Miss Y/N.” R2 beeped worriedly after C-3PO.

You smiled, bringing C-3PO for a hug, “I’ll do my best, 3PO.”

You knelt down and looked R2 in his sensors.

“R2, if I don’t make it… Make sure the guys know I love them, okay?”

The droid beeped solemnly as he rolled into your arms.

“Alright,” You stood up, walking to your X-Wing.

“Wish me luck.” And with that, you climbed in, prepping for takeoff as your friends waved, Chewy roaring for your safety.

* * *

“Young Skywalker, we have detected a rebel fighter pilot in our sensors.” One of the officers reported.

“Are there any others?”

“No, sir. Only one.”

Luke watched your ship from the window, sensing your presence like a wolf, stalking it’s prey.

“Let the pilot dock.”

“But sir-”

“Do not question my authority, officer!” Luke bellowed, his voice overtaking the control room’s buzz.

“…Yes, sir.”

* * *

“They’re letting me land, huh? Probably Luke…” You mumbled, as you flew into the docking area, hundreds of stormtroopers rushing in and aiming their blasters at you when the pod doors closed.

You let yourself out of the seat, holding your hands above your head as you exited.

“Master Skywalker has requested your presence, rebel scum.” The official hissed at you as he walked to you, head held high with an inflated sense of authority.

“I’ll go to him, sir. Thank you for the insult, by the way.” You slowly climbed down, immediately grabbed by stormtroopers when your feet hit the ground.

“We will escort you to Master Skywalker.”

“Go ahead.” They held your arms behind your back as they pointed a pistol at either side of your head.

Roughly pulling you across the bay, everyone dispersed around your X-Wing, guarding it as you were escorted to Luke.

* * *

“Master Luke, the girl you requested has arrived.” The intercom spoke, as Luke gained a sly smirk on his face.

“Let her in. I wish to be left alone with her.”

“As you wish, sir.”

The door opened as you were shoved into Luke’s large, barren ‘office’, barely keeping your footing as the troopers left.

“It’s nice to see you again, darling.” Luke noted darkly.

“Don’t ‘darling’ me, Luke, you know why I’m here.” You spat, standing up straight.

“Is that any way to greet me, my love?” He turned around to face you, his once pure features graced with darkness and wrath, his jedi robes replaced with black armor and dark clothing, reminiscent of a sith lord.

“Luke, don’t… You can’t do this to me. To us. Do you know how worried and scared everyone is for you?” You inched closer to the man, feeling the pull to him much more, yet, it was not the same.

It was love, The Force pushing the two of you towards each other.

Yet, it was darker. More intense. More passionate.

It was no longer the pure, innocent love you shared before.

It was writhing with emotion, practically begging you to succumb to the Dark, alongside the man you love.

* * *

“Luke, please come back with us,” you pleaded to the young man whose lips curled into a cruel smile that did not fit him at all. “

You are nothing like Vader; come home where you belong!”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible,” he stated. “However, I believe you and I could work out another arrangement.”

“And what would that be?” you ask, standoffish. “Stay with me, Y/N.” 

“Wh-what? No, no!” You took a few steps back, dumbfounded as the intense pull in your soul increased like a powerful magnet.

Luke walked towards you, proudly.

“Y/N… My dear, sweet, Y/N…” He softened his gaze, ever so slightly.

“Luke…” You looked into the eyes of your lover, still with the affection he held for you, and you held for him.

“All this power, this… _control_. Yet…  It’s so lonely here. I miss you so much Y/N… I miss your embrace, your love. All this authority, but it won’t mean anything… I could be the emperor of this galaxy, yet, an emperor is nothing… not without his empress.”

He took your hands into his, the warmth of a love reignited coursing through your blood.

“You can feel it, can’t you? The pull to the Dark.”

“You…you can’t… Please…”

“Just let it happen, my darling. Let the Darkness surround you, and we can be together once more…” He clutched your hands tighter, leaning down to press his forehead against yours.

“Luke… I’m being ripped apart… I-it hurts so much…” Tears slid down your cheeks, your beloved wiping them away with his thumb.

“My darling, I need you… I need you desperately, Y/N. All those nights of longing and loneliness… It was absolute torture, waking up without you by my side…”

You looked up upon the face of your lover, still recalling the innocence of your love so long ago.

As the darkness faded the light within you, you could see the freedom just within reach.

Just one more push…

One more temptation, and you can be together with him again.

Luke gently let go of your hand, cupping your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss.

A kiss of ferocity, of passion.

One of pure, unbridled emotion, the intensity burning as the two of you clutched eachother’s bodies as if the very banes of your existence would crumble if you let go.

 

**The Darkness had won.**

* * *

“Y/N! Y/N, come in!” You heard Han yell from your comlink as the two of you pulled apart, a new, dark grin growing on your faces, matching one another.

“Han…” You greeted, stoically.

“Y/N! Thank goodness you’re alright! We were so worried!” Leia’s voice came through the receiver.

“I believe you should leave.”

“What?” You heard her ask.

“You, should leave.”

“What, no! Miss Y/N, what has gotten into you?” C-3PO spoke as R2-D2 beeped desperately.

“I believe, for your safety, you should have more respect for your new rulers.” Luke replied darkly.

“Oh no… Oh, no no no! Luke! Y/N! Snap out of it!” Han yelled.

“If you do not leave the Adumar System, I’m afraid my love will be forced to send the Empire’s troops upon you.” You spoke, eyebrows furrowing.

“Traitor! You betrayed us! I thought we could trust you to bring Luke back!” Leia screamed.

“Well, now you can trust us to bring order back to the galaxy.” Luke took your comlink, before nodding towards you.

“No! Come back to the Light! Please!” She and Han yelled, The droids frantically yelling and beeping as Chewy roared in anguish.

Luke tossed the comlink into the air, before you slashed it in two with your lightsaber, as the voices sizzled away.

“Now, my love… I believe it is time to introduce our faithful troops to my empress.”

“That is a marvelous idea, darling.” The two of you grinned evilly, walking with a newfound authority and belonging as you turned off your saber, placing your weapon back to your side.

You were finally free, set to be a great ruler, of greatness and prestige.

Soon enough, everyone will see the power of the Empire underneath the regime of the emperor, and his empress, united by darkness and passion.


End file.
